The Girl in Blue
by DragonRiderNT
Summary: Astrid was enjoying her donut, sitting in the police car. She looked at her phone and smiled. Just a few more hours and her holidays will start. The officer continued eating her donut when a car zipped past her. She quickly started the engine and turned on the sirens, beginning to chase the lawbreaker. One-shot.


**Hey guys. Happy New Year! How're you spending your holidays? I wanted to post this one-shot earlier but these three days were hectic! On January 1st was my sister's birthday and everyone came to our house to celebrate. It had passed two days, but people are still coming to celebrate New Year! Okay, I'm not gonna bore you with my talk and let you read the story.**

 **P.S. If you're confused about the title. Police sometimes are referred to as 'boys in blue', so that's how I got the idea.**

 **The Girl in Blue**

Astrid was enjoying her donut, sitting in the police car. She looked at her phone and smiled. Just a few more hours and her holidays will start.

The blonde loved her job but it could be tiring sometimes. However, she was a Hofferson, and the Hoffersons never backed off from a challenge! Even when she was little, she knew who she wanted to become. She always wanted to be the protector of people and the law.

But Astrid hated patrolling! She wanted some action! It was boring sitting in the police car the whole day. Nevertheless, she needed to be patient. Maybe soon the Chief of the police will notice her potential and raise her to-

A car zipped past her and Astrid's head snapped to the left. The police officer didn't even need to look at the radar gun, certain that the driver crossed the speed limit. She quickly started the engine and turned on the sirens, beginning to chase the lawbreaker.

"Driver of red Mercedes turn right and stop. I repeat, turn right and stop," Astrid said through her walkie-talkie.

The car eventually came to stop and Astrid parked behind it. She took her notepad and went to the red Mercedes.

When she approached, the black window rolled down, showing a stocky young man with a smug smile on his face. He looked around her age.

"Hello, beautiful."

Astrid ignored the comment and asked. "Can I see your documents?"

The guy opened the glovebox and fished out from there his documents. He handed them to Astrid and she began inspecting.

His name was 'Snotlout Jorgensen'. She had never met such a strange name but chose not to question. The officer checked the other documents and everything was normal. She gave the documents back.

Astrid opened her notebook and began writing. "You were passing the highway at 101km/h and the sign undoubtedly says 80km/h. For crossing the speed limit by 15km/h-24km/h it's set a fine for 443 dollars," she raised her eyes and glared at him. "If you have passed the road at 104km/h, I would have the right to suspense you from your driving license. So, you were lucky this time."

Ending writing the note, she ripped and gave it to him. However, the young man had no intention to take it.

"Maybe, we can just forget about this and let it slip," he said winking at her and showing a twenty dollars bill. Astrid felt the anger boiling inside her. She hated this type of people. This guy wanted to bribe her and with twenty dollars no less!? Was he kidding!?

"Do you want another fine for trying to bribe a police officer?" She said through gritted teeth.

"What the Hell, Snot!?" was heard a slightly nasally voice. Astrid saw an auburn-haired young man, sitting on the side seat. She hadn't noticed him earlier. "I'm so sorry, miss. I think my muttonhead cousin has problems with the hearing because I told him a hundred times to not drive at that speed, but he didn't listen!" he said glaring at Snotlout.

"Hey! I thought the cops will not notice!" was the reply. Hiccup facepalmed and Astrid rolled her eyes.

"I'll take that," said Hiccup taking the note from Astrid. "Thank you."

The officer wanted to leave, but then curiosity got over her.

"May I ask you, where were you rushing like that?"

"Family reunion," replied Hiccup shortly.

"I'll win this year!" yelled Snotlout. Astrid rose her brow and looked at the auburn-haired man, waiting for an explanation. It was noticeable who got the brains in the family.

Hiccup sighed and explained. "There's a stupid competition between my siblings on who'll arrive earlier to the house."

Astrid nodded in understanding.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" The guy exclaimed suddenly. "I'm Hiccup."

Astrid wasn't surprised by hearing the strange name. Hiccup smiled and added.

"A very traditional family." He extended his hand and Astrid not wanting to question further, shook it. "Astrid."

"Okay, I need to go. Be safe and make sure that your cousin will drive at normal speeds," she said tipping her hat, a smile on her face.

"I'll do. Thank you, Astrid." The blonde nodded and left.

When she disappeared from the sight, Snotlout turned to his cousin and exclaimed.

"You should've got her number!"

Hiccup facepalmed the blush visible on his cheeks. He hoped that the young woman didn't hear that comment.

* * *

Astrid exited the kitchen, mixing her coffee. It was her first workday this year. The holidays had passed too quickly for her liking. However, the year started well. To her joy, the Chief noticed her potential and raised her rank. Now instead of patrolling the streets, she would be responding to the scene of crimes or accidents.

Well since she was still new to this type of activity, she would be sitting in the police station for a few months- responding to the calls and watching after arrestees. Astrid wouldn't say that she enjoyed this. But, hey, she needed to think positively, right?

The blonde went back to her table and began doing the assigned paperwork. She hadn't had time to finish the first document when the doors burst open and her fellow officers entered the station with a handcuffed young man.

The face of arrestee seemed familiar but Astrid didn't pay much attention to that. She had seen lots of people during her work and maybe she had seen him once.

"He started a bar fight and will stay here for a night. He's not sober to go home and was just randomly starting fights with everyone. He's charged for the misdemeanor," said the black-haired officer. Astrid nodded and took the keys.

She opened the empty cell and the black-haired officer-Eret, if she remembered correctly, put the unconscious young man in there. He tipped his hat and left.

Astrid went back to her paperwork. After a half hour, she decided that it was the time to check on arrestees. She went to the cells and began checking them.

"Hey, babe," she heard an annoying voice. She turned towards the arrestee, wanting to give him a piece of mind. But when she saw the person, Astrid froze. Now she recognized him. She met him around a week ago.

This was that muttonhead who wanted to bribe her. What was his name? Astrid began snapping her fingers trying to remember the name. It was something with 'snot'. Snothat? Snotface? Snothead? Snotlout! His name was Snotlout!

She remembered his cousin- Hiccup. The auburn-haired young man. The only person who hadn't looked at her with an annoyed expression, as if it was her fault that he was getting the fine. Maybe she could call him? She didn't like Snotlout but she would not wish someone to spend a night in a cell.

"Did you have your phone with you when you were arrested?" she asked approaching the bars. Snotlout raised his head now inspecting the officer.

"Oh. Hey, Astrid. Didn't expect to see you here." Well looks like he remembered her too.

"I ask again. Did you have your phone with you when you were arrested?"

Snotlout slowly nodded his head. Astrid went to her desk and took the boxes with personal belongings. She found the box labeled 'Snotlout Jorgensen' and took the phone out of it. She went back to the cell and asked.

"What's your password?"

"1996."

Astrid typed the code and the phone opened. She found the contact with the name 'Hiccup' and ringed. After few rings, he picked up.

"What do you want, Snotlout?" The voice was sleepy and annoyed. She probably woke him up. Well, it was it was expectable at 2 am.

"It's Astrid. The police officer, from a week ago. Your cousin was arrested for starting a fight in a bar. Now he's in a police station at Nadder's street. You can come and pick him up if you want," she said formally.

"I'll be there from a half hour," was the only thing Hiccup said, before ending the call.

Astrid didn't wait for long. True to his word Hiccup was there after a half hour. The doors burst open, and an auburn-haired man entered. His hair was disheveled, and it was noticeable that he had dressed in a hurry.

Hiccup approached the desk.

"Um, hey, Astrid. Thanks for calling. I came as fast as I could," he said smiling to her. "Where is he?"

Astrid couldn't help but smile back. She could see him from up close. She could say that with his forest green eyes, faded freckles, and mop of auburn hair he looked cute. Hiccup cleared his throat and Astrid turned her attention to him. She had forgotten that he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh, right. Come," she said a bit embarrassed. She took him to the cells and opened Snotlout's one.

"Oh, hey, cuz," Snotlout greeted drunkenly. "Ya know that I didn't want to start that fight, right? I just wanted to have a good time. It all was because of that stupid yak!"

"I know. You will never start a fight just for fun. You're a mature person," he answered sarcasm oozing from his words. He helped his cousin to stand up and went to the desk.

"He was charged for the misdemeanor. You'll be informed when the court will take place," Astrid said going to the desk.

"Again, thanks for calling," Hiccup said.

"No problem. I will not wish someone to spend a night in the cell. Even if it's Snotlout"

Hiccup chuckled. "Well, I think we need to go. I still need to take him home," he said indicating to his cousin, who had fallen asleep again.

He stood there for some time not saying anything. Astrid thought that he would turn and leave, but no.

"Um, maybe, you'd like to have a coffee with me when you'll be off duty?" he asked self-consciously. Astrid smiled. She ripped a piece of paper, wrote her number on it and went to Hiccup.

"I would be glad," she answered, handing him the paper.

"Thanks," Hiccup said staring at it. He wasn't expecting her to agree. "Oh, and Happy New Year, by the way."

Astrid tilted her head in confusion. And then it dawned on her. It was the night of January 2 so you could say that it was still the New Year.

"Happy New Year to you too," she said smiling.

Hiccup turned and left carrying his cousin. Astrid was continuing to smile. She would be eagerly waiting for his call tomorrow.

 **The End. I hope you liked this one-shot. Please tell me what you think and see you soon :)**


End file.
